


Lemonade

by Nina_Cloverfield101



Series: Ironpanther Haven [5]
Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Ironman
Genre: Crack, From a meme I saw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cloverfield101/pseuds/Nina_Cloverfield101
Summary: Tony need to listen to Beyoncé’s Lemonade.





	Lemonade

T’Challa had been in the lab with Shuri, Nakia and Okoye when Tony had sent him an urgent video call request. Fearing for the worst, he answered the call disregarding the company he was in.

“T’Challa! Oh thank god you answered.”

The way in which his husband spoke to him spoke of desperation. It caught the attention of the ladies in the room and they all circled him to see what was wrong with Tony. 

“What is is my love, is there something wrong?! What has happened?”

“We need to break up!”

T’Challa felt as if his entire world had stopped moving. He felt as though the air had been stolen from his lungs. He felt out of touch with the world.

“But why…? Have I done-“, Tony interrupted him mid-sentence.

“Only for like 46 minutes so I can listen to Lemonade with an open mind. Beyoncé is queen and I heard that this album is awesome so I need to be her in these moments. Actually let’s break up for a day so that I can absorb what she’s saying cause there’s a video and I need time to get myself together…oh you guys are also there. Hello ladies, how ar-“ A growl stopped Tony from finishing his sentence, it had come from T’Challa who had a hand on his nose to stave of his oncoming headache.

“You wish to dump me for some album-“

“Not just any album it’s Beyoncé!”

“I do not care if it was Brenda Fassie!”*

Shuri and the others included themselves in the conversation, as though it involved them.

“Brother this is Queen Bey, I understand Tony’s side of things as I have heard the album and it will take time for him to absorb it all.”

“I am lucky that we did not marry because, this is a disgrace not to at least know the importance of this request. After all, at least he asked and did not immediately hate you for an entire day for no reason.”

“My King, you really need to catch up on your pop-culture, it is disgraceful for you to not know how big this album is right now.”

“See, the ladies agree, I knew that at least someone there would see my side of things.”

As they continued to speak of his “ineptitude” he decided it would be better to speak to the only logical woman in his life at the moment, and left the group to speak to his mother.

 

“But how could you not know Beyoncé my son?”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged!
> 
> *Brenda was a famous South-African artist, considered to be royalty among SA artists.


End file.
